The Time For Resolve
The Time for Resolve '''is the '''fourth episode of the Buddy Complex anime. Plot Aoba faces the consequences of his rash actions during combat when he saw Hina. And later, the Cygnus lands at Narashino and Aoba gets a chance to explore his hometown to see what has become of it in the last 70 years.FUNimationDAISUKI Synopsis After what had transpired in the recent battle, Dio strikes Aoba due to his careless behavior that almost killed Lieutenant Lee Conrad. Aoba responds by telling him that the girl he was trying to save, Hina Yumihara, was not his enemy but a girl who had saved his life. Seeing Lieutenant Conrad on a stretcher, Aoba goes over to thank him for what his sacrifice, to which the latter only responds with gratitude to Aoba. He mentioned that because Aoba was there, everyone lived through the battle. Having taken heavy casualties, the Cygnus then continues to its destination. Meanwhile in the Zogilia's Trident, Alfred Gallant begs Margaret O'Keefe to not detain Hina, to whom he refers to as Riazan. However, Margaret mentions that by the enemy knowing her real name, she has become very suspicious of her, and that alone was her crime. After reaching the Narashino base, Aoba returns to his birth place to see what it is like 70-years into the future. Knowing that he was sent to be watched over, he is accompanied by Mayuka Nasu, who shows him around. She explains that Narashino was occupied shortly after the war started and that the land on his home was taken to, but never expanded upon. Realizing that his family and friends are gone, he and Mayuka go to explore more familiar sites. Upon returning to the Cygnus, Aoba tells Mayuka that he did not want to pilot a Valiancer anymore because someone else might get hurt because of him. She responds by telling him that they all need him and that he is quite possibly their savior, as shown by his actions saving them all twice form Zogilia's assaults. With a new found resolve, Aoba decides to continue piloting the Luxon and fighting with the people who need him the most. Much to Dio's surprise, the captain accepts Aoba as a Ensign, or a Second Lieutenant. Despite everything going well with the Cygnus' crew, they receive an S.O.S. signal from a private ship that is being surrounded by Zogilian forces, lead by Lieutenant Bonelle. With an immediate response, the Cygnus' Valiancer unit head out to combat the threat. But once they enter the fray, both Dio and Aoba are unable to conduct a Coupling, as Dio does not trust Aoba. In addition to this, the private ship turns out to be one owned by his family, along with the possibility of his family being inside the ship. Aoba talks to Dio, telling him he understands how he feels, and that they both have something to protect. Dio begins to trust Aoba, and successfully couples. The pair destroy the enemy's Valiancers and successfully unattached the private ship from the enemy ship. After getting a clear shot, the Cygnus fires and destroys the enemy ship. After escorting the ship to the Chitose Base, Dio is immediately greeted by his younger sister, Fiona and their father. Major Battles For details regarding the battle, see Private Ship Rescue Mission. Trivia *The title refers to the fact Aoba resolves to stay on the Cygnus and enlist rather than going back to a civilian life, he had to decide what to do. He is even willing to go into a battle without coupling. *He does not know he would have been killed if he had not returned References 04